An Orphan Named NiGHTS
by Flower in Fire
Summary: She is dead. Reala and Jackle become enemies, each blaming eachother. Will their friendship be mended when they find a strange dreamer? An orphan named NiGHTS. A romance with friendship and suspense. RealaXNiGHTS pairing.  Sorry, it's a little long!


**Hello! I'm Sacred Fire. I normally write happy stories, ones that aren't very dark and can be read by all ages. I decided to try and write a darker story. There is a death, but there isn't a death. It's confusing! There are some bad words, so be warned. I hope you enjoy the story! **

Jackle flew around his own personal Nightopia quickly. He was running out of time. Sure he only had five more ideya to find. But as time was running out he couldn't find another visitor. Several scared nightopians hid as his shadow flew over them. The nightmaren no longer had to worry. Their greatest obstacle had been removed. Jackle sighed as he remembered his fallen friend. He didn't care with the other nightmaren thought about her. NiGHTS was awesome. But it didn't matter to the others. To them, especially Reala, NiGHTS was nothing but a traitor. There had been a huge celebration the night she died. The only thing standing in Wiseman's way was gone. It had been 17 years, Jackle still missed her.

Jackal shook his head as he came back to reality. He still had to find five ideya. Suddenly a voice came through to him. Jackle stopped as his hands clutched his invisible chest.

"Oh shit." Jackle thought. "It's Reala."

"Jackle!" Reala shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a visitor." Jackle said hoping to get out of any trouble he was in

"Well hurry up!" Reala said grumbling.

"I'm hurrying sir!" Jackle said as he started scanning the ground again for any movement.

Something moving caught Jackle's eye.

"There's one." Jackle said to himself forgetting Reala's presence.

Reala rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to catch it for you to?"

"No sir." Jackle said as an insane smile came to his face. "I'm good."

With that, Jackle dove into the canopy of the forest. Sitting in front of him was a boy about 12 years old. The boy turned his grey eyes towards the nightmaren that had entered his presence.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "Are you my laundry coming to get me?"

The kid laughed at his own joke. Jackle was not amused. Just as he was getting ready to cause the boy a nightmare, Reala flew down and plunged his clawed hand into the back of the boy, ripping out his ideya.

"Hey." Jackle complained. "I had that!"

"You took too long." Reala smirked. "Now let's go."

Jackle sighed as he followed Reala back home. He was going to get in trouble for not getting all the ideya he was supposed to.

Reala took a quick glance over his shoulder at Jackle. It had been amusing; ripping the ideya out of a dreamer's body was his favourite part. Though maybe he should give Jackle the ideya he needs.

"No." Reala thought. "It's more fun this way."

Suddenly a thought popped into Jackle's head.

"Hey Reala?" Jackle asked.

"What?" Reala answered, angry at being pulled from his thoughts.

"Do you miss NiGHTS?" Jackle asked. He wanted to get Reala upset.

Reala hissed and slugged Jackle in the face.

"Don't ever mention her around me!" Reala snarled. "Is that clear?"

"Sure it's clear." Jackle said rubbing his sore head. "But I still want to know if you miss her."

Reala growled and flew away quickly. He flew until he arrived at Nightmare castle. He dumped the ideya he had gathered in an ideya storage unit, and then stormed off to his room. It was dark and gloomy, just the way he liked it. Flying to his bed, he managed to calm down enough to sleep. He thought about the punishment Jackle would receive for not getting the amount of ideya he was supposed to, and those thoughts put a fiendish smile on his face as he slept.

Jackle groaned as he got up. Wiseman had blasted him painfully into a pillar. And yes, it hurt like hell.

Jackle rose from his bed and went for a fly; he had some time before he had to go out for ideya again. And this time he hopefully wouldn't run into Reala. He flew for several minutes. Jackle smiled in delight as he spotted a new Nightopia. This one was like a sad song mixed with a nature park. The ground was completely covered in water. It was only six inches deep. There were some trees growing around the place, flowers, bushes, and finally a small temple. The temple looked like an ancient Japanese temple. Only there were no statues.

Jackle whistled in admiration. He liked this dream world. Suddenly he felt a strong pull, an undeniable power rested inside.

"Ideya." Jackle said to himself. "Powerful ones."

With that he went into the temple. He wandered the hallway for quite some time. He wanted to see this place before he stole the ideya from the creator of this place and it disappeared forever.

Meanwhile Reala was flying around. He had heard about Jackle's punishment and that made him happy. Then a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He frowned as he remembered how close he and Jackle had been. They had been best friends... back when she was still around. It was she that held the group together, she who let it crumble when she left, and she who broke their bond of friendship forever at her passing.

"NiGHTS..." Reala said quietly.

He forced such thoughts from his head. He would not think of that! What was done is done, nothing can change it. Reala was about to continue on his way when he felt a strong pull. He was being pulled towards a new dream world. Even from the distance he was at, he could feel the pull of a powerful ideya.

Being the nightmaren general he is. Reala assessed his situation.

"Ok. This is a new dream world, but the ideya is very powerful." Reala thought. "That means it's an older visitor, not one of those little ankle biters. But why wouldn't they dream until now?"

Reala pondered his thoughts for a while until he got bored of thinking. With a dive he headed towards the new dream world. He paid no attention to the flora and fauna as he progressed towards the temple he saw in the distance.

"Something about this seems familiar." Reala muttered.

It didn't matter though. Reala proceeded into the oriental building. It was just a curious on the inside as on the outside.

"Who cares." Reala thought as he proceeded to where he felt the ideya. "Only an idiot would waste time exploring this place when there is a visitor here."

Reala continued into the building, after several twists and turns he flew into something. I mean he literally flew into something, or better yet, someone.

"Jackle!" Reala shouted surprised.

"Reala?" Jackle asked. "Where'd you come from?"

Reala rolled his eyes as he pulled himself back into the air. He roughly grabbed Jackle's arm and hauled him into the air.

"What are you doing here second level?" Reala asked.

"Same as you probably, I'm looking for ideya." Jackle shrugged.

Reala huffed and continued on his way. Jackle didn't know what to do so he decided to follow Reala. Reala became annoyed that Jackle was following him. He didn't need any help to gather the ideya.

Suddenly music filled the air. Someone was playing the flute. Both Reala and Jackle took off in the direction off the flute, but for different reasons.

"NiGHTS!" Jackle thought almost crying. "I'd know that tune anywhere! It's NiGHTS!"

"That tune... its familiar. But that doesn't matter." Reala thought. "I'm claiming her ideya before this idiot does."

Both 'maren's burst through the doorway into an extravagant room. It was elegant, with purple silks and soft chairs with pillows.

And there, a single figure sitting in the doorway to the balcony was the visitor. Both nightmaren could see the powerful ideya inside her. Her body was small and she had blonde hair, and that's pretty much all Jackle could tell with her back facing him.

"Hello there." Reala shouted at the dreamer. He had a cruel look in his eyes. The hunt was on. The visitor began to stand up as Reala dashed at her claws poised to strike. He was ready and willing to take her ideya, until she looked him in the eye.

Reala stopped midflight. Something was off. This visitor wasn't running scared, crying, nothing at all.

"And her eyes." Reala thought as he looked at her.

The visitor had perfect purple eyes. They sparkled and glowed as a strange feeling began welling up inside Reala. Her hair was long, almost to her waist. It was silky and smooth. Her skin was peach coloured and she had small delicate lips. Her lashes were long and she stared at him, not afraid, but shocked.

Jackle couldn't see the girl as well as Reala could. He could make out her face, but her clothes were what struck him as strange. She had a white dress on and she was barefoot. She also had a bracelet on her wrist.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Reala's eyes went wide.

"I know that voice." He thought. "It's...it's...its NiGHTS!"

"NiGHTS?" Reala asked.

The girl's eyes went wide.

"How did you know my name!" the girl, apparently called NiGHTS demanded.

Jackle could only stare. Finally he asked. "What should we do with her?"

Reala thought for a moment. Finally he said they should take her to Wiseman. Reala went to pick the girl up, but she smacked him in the face with a pillow. Jackle laughed as it turned into a game of catch the dreamer. NiGHTS put up quite a fight. She flung pillow after pillow at Reala. It didn't hurt him, but it did slow him down. Finally he managed to pin the human girl down on the floor.

"Jackle!" Reala shouted as he held the wriggling girl down."Get me something to tie her hands!"

"Having trouble with the little girl Reala?" Jackle teased.

"Just get me something." Reala groaned. This was embarrassing. He, the general of Nightmare, was having trouble restraining a little human girl. Sure she was older than the average dreamer, but still.

"Hey! Checker board!" NiGHTS shouted. "Let me go!"

"Did you just call me 'Checker board'?" Reala asked amazed. Nobody ever insulted him! Now this little girl was giving him hell? No way!

"Here you go." Jackle said handing Reala a length of rope.

"Good, where'd you find it?" Reala asked as he tied NiGHTS's hands behind her back.

"I had it in my cape." Jackle said.

Reala stared at Jackle.

"You just so happen to carry some rope in your cape." Reala asked unbelieving.

"Yeah." Jackle said. "I also got several decks of cards, a hot wheels, the Twilight series, and a pencil sharpener."

Jackle looked up to see Reala and the human staring at him like he was crazy. Which in a way he was.

Reala snapped out of his trance and he pulled the girl to her feet. With a shriek from the girl Reala had her thrown over his shoulder. She kicked trying to free herself, but Reala stopped her squirming with a quick blow to the head.

"Hey!" Jackle shouted. "Gentle! She isn't a nightmaren. That could have killed her!"

"Jackle." Reala hissed. "She's asleep to begin with!"

"...oh right..." Jackle mumbled as he move out of the way. With that, the two 'maren began the flight back home to Nightmare.

After a while, Jackle finally got up the courage to start a conversation.

"You know who she is, don't you." Jackle said.

Reala grunted. Jackle assumed that was a yes.

"Then you know we can't show her to Master Wiseman." Jackle continued.

"What!" Reala roared as he turned on Jackle. "Why the hell not?"

"He'll kill her!" Jackle pleaded. "Please Reala, look at her! She looks like-"

"She is not NiGHTS!" Reala hissed. With that, he turned around and began flying back to Nightmare.

"Why does Jackle have to make me feel so guilty?" Reala thought after awhile. "It's not my fault that NiGHTS turned on us! It's not my fault she died!"

"But you could have done something." His subconscious argued. "Then maybe NiGHTS would be alive and you wouldn't have an unconscious dreamer hanging over your shoulder."

"Hey!" Reala argued back. "You're not helping! Besides, what can I do?"

"Well, you could save her." His mind answered. "If you don't, I won't stop bothering you."

"That's blackmail!" Reala shouted.

"uhh... Are you ok Sir?" Jackle asked. Reala had been quiet... then he just shouted into the air.

"I'm fine!" Reala shouted. He gazed off into the distance. There, barely in sight, was Wiseman's castle. It would be simple to just go there and place this girl before Wiseman. He could drop the whole thing, pretend he never saw her.

"I'm going to get myself killed." Reala said. "Fine, I'll save her."

"You're going to help her?" Jackle asked amazed. He thought Reala was going to take her to Wiseman and then tell on him for trying to help her.

Reala didn't say anything. He just turned west and flew towards his own domain. Wiseman had given the second levels their own Nightopia to control. Reala on the other hand, as the only loyal first level, had been given a place in Nightmare. It was on the borderline of Nightopia, so he could instantly go into almost any area in the dream dimension. The good place about his castle, was for some reason, Wiseman had no seeing power in it. He had no control over what happens there. And the serving third levels' oddly were only loyal to Reala. Several had been killed for not listening to Wiseman because they didn't know if Reala would approve or not. They could keep quiet about him holding a human girl there.

"Are you taking her to your place?" Jackle asked.

"Yes, but you are going back to Nightmare castle." Reala commanded.

"Wait!" Jackle shouted. "Why do I-"

"Because you need to tell Wiseman that I'm recovering from an ideya burn." Reala said. "And I need you there to bring me news."

"Ok... but why ideya burn?" Jackle asked.

Reala gave Jackle a death stare.

"Oh... right." Jackle said laughing nervously.

Ideya burn happened every so often. It was when a nightmaren tried to steal an ideya, but the ideya was too pure or strong. The result was a nightmaren in constant pain for up to a month, maybe more. Even Wiseman new better then to call on a nightmaren suffering from ideya burn. The poor nightmaren often can move, but they cannot stand to even be near any ideya for weeks.

"It will give me an alibi." Reala said.

"Ok." Jackle said. "I'll go."

Jackle looked fiercely at Reala.

"But you have to promise not to hurt her!" Jackle boldly said.

Reala looked at Jackle then at the girl unconscious body. Reala sighed as he nodded. He would take care of her.

With that, Jackle turned and flew towards Nightmare Castle. Reala waited until Jackle was out of sight before turning again to his own castle. He flew quickly, wanting to get the girl out of the fierce cold before she died of it. Suddenly Reala felt a sharp pain to his arm. The girl had bitten him!

"Enough of that!" Reala said angrily. He held the girl upside down until she stopped fighting. Then he turned her right side up. Her face was red from all the blood rushing to her head.

"What do you want Reala?" NiGHTS asked frowning.

"How do you know my name?" Reala asked.

"I heard it from the orange one." The girl shrugged. "It wasn't hard to figure out."

Reala rolled his eyes and began flying again.

"Where are you taking me?" NiGHTS asked.

"That's an unusual name you have." Reala said completely changing the subject. "How did you get it?"

"Hey!" NiGHTS pouted. "I asked you a question first."

"But you're the one tied up." Reala said smugly. "That means I'm in charge, now you answer me, and I'll answer you. Deal?"

The girl grumbled for a bit. It wasn't fair! Finally she sighed and began her life story.

"Well, I'm an orphan." She started. "No one knows where I come from. I was just found in the park as a baby. They originally named me Sara, but I just... felt like it was wrong. So I only ever responded to NiGHTS, and eventually, they changed my name when I was 4."

"You just_ knew_ your name was NiGHTS?" Reala asked sceptically.

"I can't explain it any better." NiGHTS apologised.

Reala scoffed as he flew. The winds began picking up, and the temperature dropped suddenly. NiGHTS shivered, even Reala felt the cold.

"Well." NiGHTS said through chattering teeth. "At least it's not raining."

Thunder boomed as she jumped. Unlike the cliché, instead of rain, harsh snow fell fiercely on Reala and NiGHTS.

"Shit." Reala thought. "I gotta get her out of this."

"Now... what... genius!" NiGHTS shouted through shivering teeth.

"We're almost there." Reala said bitterly. "Just a few more minutes."

Reala could see his home just ahead of him. After a minute of flying he landed in front of the large doors.

"Lord Reala." One of the guards said. "It is good to see you back."

"Just get Coral's crew to my room quickly." Reala said flying to his room with the soaking wet girl.

He arrived quickly enough. With a slash of his wrists, her hands were freed from the ropes. NiGHTS's arms went around her shoulders as she tried to rub some warmth back into her body.

"Are you alright?" Reala asked.

"Please tell me where I am!" NiGHTS shouted.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Reala said as he listened. "I hear Coral coming."

"Coral?" NiGHTS asked.

There was a knock on the door. Reala shouted for whoever it was to come in. In came a nightmaren named Coral. She had tan skin and a long coral dress. Her hat was pink, coral, and white as the horns braided themselves down her back.

"Lord Reala." Coral said respectively.

"Coral." Reala acknowledged with a nod. He motioned to the shivering NiGHTS. "She's frozen to the bone. Do something about it."

Coral nodded and flew over to the human NiGHTS and prodded her to her feet.

"A warm bath will do you wonders." Coral said. "I'll draw one up."

With that, Coral hustled the girl into the hallway. A few doors down the hall and several third level nightmaren opened another door for the nightmaren and the shivering human girl.

"Hey! Stop shoving!" NiGHTS shouted as the nightmaren pushed her into the suite. It was rather plain compared to Reala's room. There was oak furniture, cream coloured sheets, oak floor, and finally a small fireplace.

A few nightmaren went to the fireplace and in seconds there was a blazing, crackling fire. NiGHTS heard the sound of running water coming from her right. She turned around and saw Coral leave a room and fly over to her.

"You bath is ready." Coral said kindly.

NiGHTS had half a mind to refuse and demand to see Reala. But she felt the warmth coming from the bathroom and she gave in. Shutting the door behind her, she stripped herself of her gown and settled herself in the tub. It was large, about the size of a small swimming pool. Relaxing in the warm water, NiGHTS began to think.

"How did I get here?" NiGHTS thought to herself as she floated around. She strained her memory for anything that could count as a solution. After thinking for several strained minutes, NiGHTS remembered screaming, and loud noises. Did she watch a horror movie? No, there were none out she wanted to see.

Suddenly the door opened. NiGHTS looked up expecting to see Coral, but instead saw Reala leering down at her.

NiGHTS screamed as her hand flew to a towel to cover herself with.

"Get out!" NiGHTS shouted embarrassed.

"Why." Reala smirked. "This is my castle. Why should I leave?"

"It's a little thing called modesty." NiGHTS frowned. "Now please leave!"

Reala smirked as he shrugged and left the room. NiGHTS sighed as she pulled herself out of the tub. Where ever she was, apparently they didn't have any boundaries when it came to boy/girl stuff. NiGHTS dried herself off and went to pull the dress back over her head.

"Wait." NiGHTS thought. "I hate dresses, and this one looks like the cloths patients wear from 'House'. What am I doing in a hospital gown?"

Something caught NiGHTS's eye. The nightmaren had laid out some cloths for her. Ditching the hospital gown she pulled the cloths on and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The cloths were nothing fancy, but in a way they were. The pants were black silk capries. They had silver embroidery down the sides. A dark purple, skin tight shirt with matching embroidery was also there. Only thing that bothered NiGHTS was it was a tank top. The only thing left was a simple pair of black slip on shoes.

"Doesn't matter." NiGHTS thought as she slipped the cloths over her lithe frame. She went to the door and stood in front of it.

Pulling together her courage she opened the door and walked proudly into the room. She stopped when she saw Reala staring at her strangely.

"She cleans up nice." Reala thought as he looked at her. "Why would she wear such a plain dress?"

NiGHTS frowned as she went and sat down on a chair at the table where Reala was sitting.

"Are you going to answer me now?" NiGHTS asked angry.

"Of course." Reala nodded. "What are your questions?"

"Ok... where am I?" NiGHTS asked.

"You're in the dream world. Nightmare to be exact." Reala said. "To be honest, you're in my castle."

"Dream world?" NiGHTS asked. "You mean I'm asleep?"

"Most visitors are." Reala said. "Some are in other situations: unconscious, coma, out of body experience. So on."

"Ok." NiGHTS said.

"She seems to be taking this well." Reala thought as he watched the dreamer, waiting for her next question.

"Um... why did you bring me here?" NiGHTS asked.

"Well." Reala decided to scare her. Hey he was a nightmaren; it's what he was made to do. "It was either bring you to my home, or take you to Wiseman to be killed."

"Killed!" the girl shouted shocked.

"Well maybe not killed." Reala said thinking. "Maybe tortured, or locked up-"

His train of speech was cut off when NiGHTS reached across the table and slapped him in the face. NiGHTS took off, trying to get to the door. She was fast; Reala had to give her that. But he was faster. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her back to the table.

"Let me go!" NiGHTS demanded as she tried to bit him.

"Look! Stop, no one's going to hurt you!" Reala shouted as he forced the girl down on a chair. "I brought you here so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Why?" She asked. "Why help me."

Reala lost what little of his temper he had left.

"Do you really want to go to Wiseman?" Reala threatened.

"No." NiGHTS whispered scared.

"Then shut up!" Reala said letting go of her and storming out of the room. He flew to his throne room. It looked over his personal nightmare. It had black and red checker floors. The throne was large enough for him to sit on, or lay down on. It didn't matter to him. He flew to his throne and sat down angrily in it. What was with that girl? He tries to help her and what does he get? A smack in the face.

"If you weren't trying to scare her all the time, she wouldn't hit you." His mind reasoned.

Reala didn't bother arguing with his subconscious. It was right. He was being mean to her.

"But who is she." Reala thought.

Could she... could she maybe be NiGHTS? Strange things can happen in the dream world. But could someone who died in the dream world be transported to the real world? It just didn't seem possible... wait a second. She was found at the park... could it be?

Reala jumped from his throne and flew to the girl's room. He swung open the door without knocking and stormed into the room.

Reala was about to shout her name when he looked down and saw the girl sleeping on the couch. Reala sighed and picked her up. He flew to the sleeping room and placed her on the bed. Only as he was flying out of the room did this seem odd.

"Dreamer's don't normally sleep in the dream world." Reala said to himself. "They wake up, but she doesn't."

Reala decided to wait on the couch for the girl to wake up. He was beginning to nod off himself when he heard her door open.

"Reala?" NiGHTS asked as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here?

"Waiting for you." Reala said. "Now I have some more questions, and their important. What park where you found in?"

"Twin Seeds memorial." NiGHTS said.

"Twin Seeds memorial?" Reala asked. "Was there anything there before?"

"Yeah, uhh... Twin Seeds tower used to be there, until it burned down suddenly. No one knows how."

"I do." Reala said quietly. It had been just a little over seventeen years ago. NiGHTS had been cornered. She had fled to the last place possible to hide. Twin Seeds tower. The nightmaren had burned the tower down so NiGHTS would have to flee. That place had always been special to NiGHTS.

"Well, everyone missed the tower, so the town council had a beautiful garden planted. Within a week, you couldn't tell there had been a burned building there.

"A week?" Reala said suddenly.

"I was found on the opening day." NiGHTS shrugged.

Reala's eyes narrowed in thought. A week after the nightmaren burned down the tower; NiGHTS had been brought before Wiseman in chains. He had killed her then and there. Reala had been shocked. All of Nightmare had been. Wiseman had told the nightmaren that he was only going to imprison her in the dungeon. It had hurt. Reala had been even colder since, especially to Jackle.

"Why was that important?" NiGHTS asked confused.

"It just was." Reala said as he stood up and left.

"She is NiGHTS." Reala said quietly to himself as he flew to his throne room. He rested on his throne for several hours. Nobody disturbed him as he was left alone with his thoughts. That is until.

"Reala!"

Reala opened his eyes slowly to see Jackle.

"I got it!" Jackle said. "Wiseman's given you three months. He doesn't want his general to be permanently damaged."

"Jackle." Reala said slowly. "She's NiGHTS."

"I know she looks like a human version off her." Jackle continued oblivious.

"No Jackle." Reala said, causing Jackle to look at him seriously. "She is NiGHTS."

"What?" Jackle asked. "Really?"

"She was found at Twin seeds at almost the same moment NiGHTS was killed." Reala explained. "She looks and sounds like NiGHTS, and she knows NiGHTS's song."

Jackle stopped and remembered the dream world where they found her. She had been playing 'Dreams Dreams', NiGHTS's favourite song that she wrote herself.

"She is NiGHTS." Reala confirmed.

"Wow... does she remember us?" Jackle asked.

"No." Reala shock his head.

"Well I'm going to see her!" Jackle said happily. This was his chance to fix together the friendship they use to have!

With that he blasted out of the door, Reala close behind him. He flew until Reala shouted his name. Jackle turned around. Reala was smirking and pointing at a doorway Jackle had just flown past. Jackle smiled goofily at his mistake. Reala shock his head at Jackle's strange ways. He flew into the room with Jackle close behind him.

NiGHTS was sitting on the bed playing 'Dreams Dreams' on a flute.

She looked up to see Reala and the orange nightmaren. Jackle she thought.

"Hello." NiGHTS said putting down the flute. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No." Reala said shaking his head. "Jackle wanted to say hi."

Jackle stared at NiGHTS. She was in different cloths. These ones were more flattering.

"H- Hi there." Jackle said as he stared at her.

NiGHTS frowned slightly.

"Who are you?" NiGHTS asked. "I mean, I know you're Jackle, but are you going to take me to Wiseman?"

"What!" Jackle looked angrily at Reala. "I'm not taking you to Wiseman! If anyone was, it'd be Reala! He's the one you have to be careful around."

Reala hissed angrily and punched Jackle in the face. How dare he! He was risking his status and possibly his life to help her, and Jackle was turning her against him.

Jackle snarled as he attacked Reala back. Several of his tarot cards went flying in Reala's direction. Reala dodged them and he slashed Jackle's invisible arm. Jackle hissed in pain as he took out a tarot card and stabbed Reala in the arm.

"Stop it!"

Both nightmaren looked at NiGHTS. There were tears in her eyes, she was scared.

"Why are you fighting?" NiGHTS shouted upset.

Reala and Jackle separated. Reala flew over to NiGHTS and placed his clawed hand on her shoulder. NiGHTS looked into Reala's face confused. Why were they trying to kill each other?

"It's a long story." Reala started. "Now... Jackle! Get out of here!"

Jackle whimpered and fled. Why doesn't Reala want him around NiGHTS? Does he still blame him...?

Reala watched Jackle leave then he turned to fly away.

"Wait!" NiGHTS shouted, her hands clenched. "You didn't tell me why you were fighting."

"...'Cause it's his fault." Reala said before he flew out of the room. It was Jackle's fault. Everything was his fault. If it weren't for him, she'd still be here.

"But she is here." His subconscious said. "It is her, you know it. So why are you still mad?"

"She was in pain." Reala thought. "I remember, she was crying; screaming! And it was Jackle's fault!"

"Who did she ask to come with her?" was the response. "Jackle? No. It was you she asked to be with."

Reala hissed. Then he frowned. He remembered that night, the night after she ran away. He had woken up to see her smiling on his bed. She had asked him to come with her... and he refused. Reala felt a pain in his chest as he remembered her face. Her smile had shattered like a broken mirror. She begged him to come with her, crying. He tried to convince her to come back. But they both knew she couldn't. Reala had shown her to the window, and he made her leave alone, without a protector.

The next time they had seen each other... had been on the field of battle

Reala shock the memory from his head. He would not let himself be vulnerable ever again! Not to anyone, friends, enemies... NiGHTS.

"Lord Reala?"

Reala snapped out of his trance to see Coral curtsying before him.

"Where should the girl stay?" Coral asked. "Should I make a bed in the servant's quarters? Or-"

"She'll stay in the room she's in." Reala commanded.

Coral nodded. "How long will she be staying with us My Lord?"

"As long as I like." Reala said.

Coral got the message. Lord Reala didn't want to be disturbed. Coral curtsied and left. She saw the human girl sitting on a window sill, looking over the dark landscape.

"Ok." NiGHTS thought. "I remember the noise, but what next?"

She spent almost an hour digging through her mind, trying to find her memories. But the all hid from her. Until... NiGHTS gasped as she remembered. The school! A gun, Andy Skittle! He had come and shot up the school. NiGHTS remembered him pointing the gun at some students... then the barrel of the gun had turned to her.

"I was shot." NiGHTS whispered.

"Shot?"

NiGHTS turned around and saw Reala floating absently behind her. His eyes narrowed in concern.

"What do you mean, 'shot'?" Reala asked.

"When I showed up here, I was in a hospital gown." NiGHTS explained. "That means I was hurt..."

NiGHTS began thinking deeply.

"What are the conditions, bedsides sleeping, for someone to show up here?" NiGHTS asked.

"If their unconscious, or in a coma." Reala said thinking. "Or there is one more way."

NiGHTS looked up at him expectantly.

"If their body has died, but their soul lives on." Reala said.

"How do I know which I am?" NiGHTS asked scared. She didn't want to be dead! But, if she was dead, then would she be forced to stay here?

"One way." Reala said. "If you're dead, you'll bleed."

NiGHTS nodded slowly. She held her arm out to Reala. Reala floated down and settled himself beside her. He pulled her right beside him. Reala placed one hand firmly behind her back and on her other shoulder. He pulled her arm onto his lap and placed his claw on her arm. He ran his clawed hand down her arm a short distance. NiGHTS whimpered, waiting, hoping not to see blood. Her hopes were dashed as several small blood drops fell from her arm.

NiGHTS gasped, afraid.

"I'm... dead?" NiGHTS cried.

Reala looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." Reala said. "Listen. The fact that your here means that your soul is still alive. You body in the waking world is dead, but you're alive here."

"But I'm dead!" NiGHTS shouted. "I died, I shouldn't even be here!"

With that NiGHTS turned and ran as fast as she possibly could to get away, go anywhere. She didn't care anymore. She finally tripped on a root, her body getting covered in dirt.

"What am I even doing here?" NiGHTS said as she pulled herself up against a tree. "I'm dead; I don't even have anyone who's going to miss me."

NiGHTS suddenly felt incredibly cold. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around her, trying to stay warm. Suddenly she felt another pair of arms wrap around her.

"Why'd you take off?" Reala asked as he helped the girl on to her feet.

"I'm dead." NiGHTS said sadly. "Don't people rest in peace when they die?"

"Only the ones who aren't special." Reala comforted. He was beginning to get used to her. He admitted it, he liked having her around.

NiGHTS smiled softly at Reala... until a growling sound came from her stomach. She blushed in embarrassment as Reala smirked.

"Hungry?" Reala asked.

"A little." NiGHTS admitted. Reala scooped her up in his arms and he took off with her. He settled down in a largish room. It had a long table with several chairs along the sides. A grand meal was being laid out before them by the many servant nightmaren. Reala set NiGHTS down. He floated to a chair at the head of the table. NiGHTS stared at the table, this was confusing! There were so many chairs! She had heard people call Reala 'Lord Reala', so she didn't want to insult him. Besides, he was starting to be kind to her.

Reala looked up to see the girl looking at all the possible chairs to choose from. He laughed quietly, it was rather amusing.

"NiGHTS!" He called out.

NiGHTS looked at Reala. He was motioning to the chair on his right. Her eyes raised a little. He wanted her to sit next to him! NiGHTS tried not to blush as she settled down beside him. Her plate was stacked high with food. Reala himself was eating an assortment of meats. NiGHTS began helping herself to the mashed potatoes on her plate.

After a while, NiGHTS was beginning to fill up.

"Reala. Why did you fight Jackle earlier?" NiGHTS asked gently. She didn't want to get him in a bad mood.

Reala stopped eating. He had forgotten that he had never answered her earlier. He put the fork back down on the plate.

"Jackle and I had different views on a situation that we found ourselves thrown into." Reala said, not really staring at anything. "In the end, neither of us made the right choices. And because of it, we both lost someone very close to the both of us. The three of us were friends once."

"Who?" NiGHTS asked. "Who did you lose?"

She might not want to get him upset, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Reala looked at her. Their eyes met, and he decided that he would tell her the truth.

"At this point," His mind said. "You couldn't lie to her if you wanted to."

"It was you." Reala said.

NiGHTS's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?" NiGHTS shouted. "I've never been here before!"

"Let me explain." Reala pleaded. "Your names are the same, you look like her, and you were found at Twin Seeds memorial. The tower that used to stand there was NiGHTS's favourite place to be. The nightmaren burned it down to scare her out of her hiding place. She was caught... and executed."

NiGHTS was listening to his every word. She had to admit, it made sense. But why wouldn't she remember him? But she had to admit, she felt a sense of familiarity when she was with Reala. She felt, even when he was scaring her, safe.

"And that song you play." Reala said slowly. "Where did you learn it?"

"I didn't." NiGHTS said remembering. "It was band class... and we were choosing instruments. I got a flute put in my hands, and I just tried it out. I played that song, nobody believed me when I said I'd never played before in my life."

Reala smiled. It wasn't his normal smirk, but a genuine smile. He was happy, she believed him.

"And I suppose that explains why, when I died, I came here." NiGHTS reasoned.

"I do have a question." Reala asked. "Why don't you dream?"

"Pardon?" NiGHTS asked.

"Your dream world is new, never been found before." Reala explained. "Don't you dream?"

NiGHTS frowned.

"You're the first person to care, or even ask." NiGHTS smiled. "No I never dreamed. When I slept, I just heard voices. Never saw anything... It seemed like I was listening to other people's conversation."

"Do you remember what they said?" Reala asked.

The look on NiGHTS's face told him no.

"Sorry." NiGHTS apologized.

"It's not your fault." Reala said helping her up. He saw NiGHTS stifled a yawn. "Tired?"

NiGHTS nodded sheepishly. Reala laughed quietly as he picked her up. He flew her quickly to her room.

"Sleep well." Reala said as NiGHTS smiled. NiGHTS closed the door.

"I feel so strange." NiGHTS said to herself. "What is this?"

NiGHTS ran to the bed and through herself into the soft blankets. She cuddled up so she was warm and rested her head on the soft pillow. She sighed as she let sleep overcome her.

Reala stayed floating in front of NiGHTS's doorway. He felt strange; he had never felt this before. No, he had felt this before. A long, long time ago. Reala allowed a small smile to form on his face. He knew what he was feeling, and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes as last time.

"This time" Reala thought. "She'll stay with me forever."

Reala flew to his throne room and lay down on his throne. He would send a message to Jackle. It was time for them to start getting along.

Reala opened his eyes to see Jackle hanging upside down in front of him. There was drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Jackle." Reala said.

Jackle didn't respond.

"Jackle." Reala said a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Jackle!" Reala shouted, forcing Jackle awake.

"Oh!" Jackle said as he regained awareness. "Hey Reala. You sent for me?"

"Yes." Reala said nodding his head. "I- I... I wanted to apologise."

Jackle stopped smiling.

"What?"Jackle asked. "Why would you apologise?"

"Because it isn't fair how I've been treating you." Reala said. He had a hard time trying to swallow his pride here, but he thought it would be worth it to have Jackle ask a friend again.

Jackle frowned slightly, finally he sighed.

"I'm sorry too." Jackle said. "If I hadn't told NiGHTS Wiseman was unfair to all the nightmaren, she never would have run away. You had every right to blame me."

"It wasn't just your fault." Reala said. "NiGHTS came to me for help, and I turned her away. We are both to blame."

Jackle smiled and gave Reala a bone crushing hug. He was surprised when Reala gave him a hug too, only his was much stronger. Jackle actually thought he heard some bones crack.

"Never try to out-strength me." Reala said when he let go of Jackle. Jackle was gasping for air.

"It's funny what one night with a girl can do to a guy." Jackle said. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Probably still sleeping." Reala shrugged.

"Ok." Jackle nodded. "I'd like to stay around longer, but Wiseman has some jobs for me. See ya later sometime."

Reala nodded as Jackle flew off. He thought for a moment. He thought he should check up on NiGHTS. He flew to the door, he was about to knock when the door was thrown wide open. NiGHTS stood there happily. She had a big smile on her face when she saw Reala.

"Hi Reala!" NiGHTS smiled.

"NiGHTS." Reala smiled and nodded.

"What today?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Reala thought. "You can't go far away from my castle. If a stray 'maren were to spot you, you'd be killed. So what do you like to do?"

"Uh." NiGHTS thought. "I like exploring."

Reala smiled.

"This castle is built over a mass labyrinth." Reala said. "We could go down there."

"How do we get out?" NiGHTS asked. She might like exploring, but didn't want to cease to exist.

"The maze is made for walking, there is no roof." Reala said. "I can walk, but if you want out, I can fly us out."

NiGHTS smiled and nodded her head. They walked down the corridor. Questions popped into her head.

"What's down there?" NiGHTS asked skipping around Reala.

"Different things." Reala said. "They are all themed from different Nightopia's. Some have water features, others have ice, or fire. Most have fauna in them. Some are even themed like medieval castles."

Reala felt his heart lead when NiGHTS smiled in amassment.

"That sounds..." NiGHTS sighed. "Incredible!"

She wrapped her arms around Reala in a tight embrace.

"If being dead means I get to stay here." NiGHTS thought as she hugged Reala. "Then I don't mind." She hugged Reala, she realised that she was hugging him and blushed. Just as she was about to let go of him, she felt him wrap his arms around her. Reala was shocked when she hugged him, but after a few seconds he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He liked having her happy. It gave him a pleasure to see her smile.

"Shall we go?" Reala said as he let her down onto the ground. NiGHTS smiled and began walking. Reala floated a little in front of her. They continued downwards until NiGHTS saw a high wall in front of her.

"Is this it?" NiGHTS asked.

Reala nodded and led her in. He told her that it would be dark for the next few passages; the lights would come on when they got a little further into the maze.

Just as he finished explaining, NiGHTS tripped and began falling. Reala's experience on the battle field came into play here as he caught NiGHTS gently before she hit the ground.

"I can't see anything." NiGHTS finally admitted. Reala thought about what to do. He could see because he was a nightmaren, a native of Nightmare. With a smirk, he knew what to do. He slipped his hand into hers and led her on. NiGHTS tightened her grip in his hand.

She couldn't believe this! He was holding her hand! Wait... why was she so exited? She had held hands with other people before, mostly so she wouldn't get separated from them, but none of them meant as much to her as this did.

Suddenly she realized why her heart was beating so fast, why she was so happy around him, and why she never wanted to leave him.

As they walked the lights began to let out a soft glow. This first room was like a fairy forest. It was full of giant blue bells that hang from the walls and the ceiling. The blue bells were glowing blue, pink, and purple. They walked through the trees as NiGHTS let her eyes flow all around the room. She then felt Reala begin to let go of her hand.

Reala figured that she could see well enough now. So he released her hand, only to have her snatch it back in her grip. Shocked, he looked at NiGHTS, who also looked shocked at what she'd done. A heavy blush appeared on her face as she began to let go slowly. That is until Reala grabbed her hand gently and got a grip on it. Reala felt his face grow hot; he knew he was beginning to blush.

NiGHTS smiled as she began walking again. They were holding hands. NiGHTS then realised that neither of them had said a word since the entered the maze.

"What do you think of this room?" NiGHTS asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"It isn't my style." Reala shrugged. "But I can see how many would find this place beautiful."

NiGHTS smiled as they continued into the next room. They went from room to room. Water based ones filled with sunken treasure, one with an elaborate night sky above them and below. Reala found one he liked. It was a throne room, a large red and black throne in the center of everything. Several weapon styles hanging from the walls. NiGHTS practically had to drag him away.

NiGHTS's eyes went wide as they entered a forest style room. Beautiful, large silver tree's surrounded the outside of the room, and in the middle were some smaller silver trees. The flowers and the leaves were silver while the wood seemed to be made out of glass or crystal.

Reala saw how big her eyes went as he flew up to a tree and picked a flower. He flew down to her and showed it to her. NiGHTS smiled as he handed the lovely flower to her. She smelled it, it was the best smelling flower she'd ever had! It was sweet, but not to powerful.

Reala and NiGHTS suddenly heard the sound of wind chimes. They both turned around to see two trees grow before their eyes. Sprouts sprung up out of the silver grass as they grew. Their branches intertwined, weaving themselves in and out to form an archway.

Reala grabbed NiGHTS's arm and pulled her back toward him. This was new. This maze wasn't supposed to change while someone was in it. Crystal began to form between the two trees as a smooth mirror began to form between them.

The trees began spouting silver specks of dust as the mirror began to let off a soft silver glow.

Reala tried to hold her back, but NiGHTS managed to break free. She walked up to the mirror slowly. She didn't know whether or not this was dangerous. As she approached the mirror, she gasped at what she saw. There, in the place of her reflection, was a different being. The structure of this new creature was similar to Reala's. Only, it was more elegant and... Feminine. A nightmaren floated in front of her. She had purple bottoms and a pink/ red vest. A white shirt rested under her vest and the sleeves ended in gold and purple triangles. A jester hat rested on her head, splitting into two horns.

This creature in the mirror looked... beautiful.

Reala stared in amassment. It was nightmaren NiGHTS in the mirror, instead of human NiGHTS's reflection. Suddenly, he saw human NiGHTS's eyes snap shut as she fell forwards. Reala reached out to grab her, try to stop her from hitting the mirror, but something held him still. He could only watch as NiGHTS fell into the mirror.

But instead of it shattering, the mirror splashed and broke away like water. The water came and circled around NiGHTS. Reala saw the water attach itself to her body. He saw her change right in front of his eyes. No longer was the small human girl lying on the ground. In her stead, NiGHTS the nightmaren was groaning as she began sitting up.

Reala felt that he could move, so he wasted no time to get to her side.

"NiGHTS!" Reala shouted. "Are you ok?"

"Reala?" NiGHTS asked as she opened her big cat-like eyes. Staring at him through her long lashes. "I know. I remember."

Reala looked shocked as NiGHTS rose up to sit on her own.

"I... I knew Wiseman would catch me soon." NiGHTS said. Her eyes narrowing as she remembered. "So I ripped of my ideya shard and placed it in Twin Seeds Tower. After I died, my soul went to ideya, and I guess I turned into a dreamer."

Reala stared at NiGHTS for a while. He had been right. They were the same person. Now, NiGHTS would leave again, continue her assault on Wiseman.

"NiGHTS," Reala started. "..."

He couldn't finish. NiGHTS was as stubborn as she was beautiful. He would never be able to change her mind. He was going to lose her again.

"Reala?" NiGHTS asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Reala said, a little more harshly then he meant too.

NiGHTS recoiled at his voice. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad..."

Reala sighed as he hugged NiGHTS.

"I'm not angry." He whispered. "I'm... sad."

NiGHTS looked into Reala's eyes, confused.

"You're going to fight Wiseman again, aren't you?" Reala asked. "Why else would you make a fail safe? If you're going to fight him... then you should go!"

"You want me to go?" NiGHTS asked sadly. Sure, know that she had her memory back; she knew Reala would probably be angry or upset, but she never thought he'd just go back to hating her.

Reala looked sadly at NiGHTS. "No." He thought. He never wanted her to go. He wanted her to stay with him, where she was safe. But NiGHTS was like the wind. She couldn't be caught, could never be tamed, and can never sit still.

"Maybe it is better for her to go." Reala thought sadly. "She'll never be truly happy here where she'd have to hide for her entire life."

"...Go..." Reala forced out.

NiGHTS gasped slightly. He wanted her to leave. If he was going to make her leave, she'd go. But she wanted one thing first. She leaned over a stole quick kiss, trying to let all her emotions flow through her into him. She ended the kiss quickly and turned to leave.

"She kissed me!" Reala thought. This was unbelievable! He was so happy and crushed at the same time. It was strange, but he knew he what he wanted.

"Goodbye Reala." NiGHTS thought sadly as she took off into the air.

She was almost out of the maze. She had begun crying softly. She had loved him! Before, and after. Even when she didn't know him she loved him. Had felt safe around him. And had been abandoned by him twice.

It was better she left now, before he really hurt her.

"Who am I kidding?" NiGHTS thought. "I'm already broken."

She felt arms wrap around her arms. She was grabbed and forced to turn around. She felt lips crush hers. She saw the black marking and knew who it was.

Reala.

Reala had raced to catch up with her when he saw her leave. He had sworn he wouldn't lose her again. And he wasn't going to.

They kissed. NiGHTS letting her passion out; thinking this was the one time he would show he cared. Reala, knowing he would never let her leave to get hurt, and he would keep her safe.

"NiGHTS." Reala said quietly while he hugged her. "Don't go."

"Didn't you want me gone?" NiGHTS whispered as she rested her head on Reala's chest.

"I didn't want you trapped." Reala explained. "I never wanted you to go."

NiGHTS smiled and buried her head into Reala's chest. "I'm not trapped. I'd have you."

Reala smiled as he picked NiGHTS up.

"I'm a nightmaren again." NiGHTS giggled. "I can fly on my own."

"I know, but I don't care." Reala said as he flew them to his room.

Reala laid her down on his bed. He sat on top of her as he kissed her tenderly. NiGHTS let her hands run up and down Reala's back, pulling him closer to her. He in turn began stroking her side and back. They continued for several minutes, trying to bring themselves pleasure. Finally they escalated. Sealing their bond forever, as mates.

NiGHTS stayed in hiding, Wiseman never found out she was alive. Jackle eventually told Puffy, but no one else knew of her existence. NiGHTS was happy, she never felt trapped or lonely. She always had Reala, and eventually, she had their first born son to keep company too.

Zoren. Reala and NiGHTS's pride and joy. The boy was strong and smart. Looking like his father, but purple instead of red. He was smart, but open and friendly, taking after his mother with the fact he like dualizing with visitors.

Years turned into decades, and decades turned into centuries. Until Wiseman unexpectedly died, his stolen power from Nightopia consuming him from the inside out. From that moment on, Reala was in charge.

And NiGHTS was free.

**I sincerely hope you like the story.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
